vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Plush 3 - Episode 1/Transcript
This is the transcript to Total Drama Plush 3 - Episode 1. Transcript Lakitu: Hey viewers! And welcome back to a brand new season of Total Drama Plush! This season, we have brand new challenges, the same place you know and love, new and crazy scenarios involving a large variety of existing characters, and brand new mechanics to freshen things up. We've got four returning contestants for Season One, four returning contestants from Season Two! and twelve newcomers for Season Three! If you don't remember the rules, here's how it goes! The twenty contestants would be splitting in to two teams which will be facing in challenges in hopes to win. The losing team will have to vote someone off from their team, which could be a disadvantage for the next episode. Okay! Let's meet our contestants! Lakitu: Hello everyone! For those that don't know me, i'm Lakitu, the host! Woody: Oh yeah! My stupid favorite turtle guy is back! Yay! Sonic: Well this time, I'm Super Sonic! So it'll be harder to touch me! Amy: Well you can't have me Amy! Cause I love you! Sonic: Oh no not Amy! Well I'm not allowed to hurt little girls! Fox McCloud: I'm ready to start the mission! Hit me with your best shot! Inkling Boy: Yeah we're back! Inkling Girl: Yeah woomy! Ash Ketchum: Well I'm here! But I'm not allowed with Pikachu! He'll be here with Professor Oak's lab. Roy: I won't lose! (x5) Deadpool: Will you cut that out? Roy: Oh sorry! Isabelle: I'm super happy this time! Cause I got my winter outfit! Purple Yoshi: Well you won't be happy for much longer because i'm here! Isabelle: Oh no! Mickey Mouse: I can't wait to buy Total Drama Plush! And make all the money of it! Lakitu: I'm not selling it to you! Luigi Pikachu: Pika pi, Luigi! Coochie coochie! WALL-E: Eva? Eva! Eva! Mario: Well, I'm back for another season! This time, I'm a cat. Meow! Link: And I'm in my Outset Island outfit this time! Detective Pikachu: Are you sure this will help me find your dad? Link: Maybe.. Steve: I can't wait to give everyone a big hug! Cause I'm the lovable Steve from Minecraft! White Yoshi: Here we have a game show! This is where the homo-sapiens usually compete for a great prize! Hopefully I'll win, unless if this is a scam! Harry Potter: Hagrid told me I should enter this to train up my playing skills! Lakitu: Well it seems like everyone's here! And we also have Spongebob back to help us out! Spongebob: I'm back everyone! Did you miss me? Mario: No! Spongebob: Come on! I know you all love me! Lakitu: So, this time, for the teams, there won't be two teams, there'll be three teams! Link: Woah! Really? Lakitu: Yes. And it will work like the same. The losing team will have to vote someone off! So I'll pick three team captains! Lakitu: Just to make things even more confusing, Woody can be a captain! Woody: AW YEAH! Lakitu: And since Deadpool got second last season, Deadpool can be the second captain! Deadpool: Alright. Lakitu: And since Mario's dressed as the channel mascot, Mario can be the third team captain! Cat Mario is the channel mascot of Vester&Friends to both Mario and Vester. Mario: Okey-dokey! Lakitu: Now Woody, you can select first. Woody: Alright! I pick that red haired guy! What's his name again? It's Boy, isn't it? Roy: It's Roy, but okay. Lakitu: Okay it's your turn to pick Deadpool. Deadpool: Hmmm if we need someone on the team, we need someone strong. Well, Isabelle made it first in last season, so I pick Isabelle. Isabelle: Well, at least we're not rivals this time. Lakitu: Alright Mario, you're up next. Mario: Tough choice. I pick Link! Link: Wow you actually picked me for once, okay. Woody: I pick that Green Mario Pikachu guy! Luigi Pikachu: Pika pi, Luigi! WAHOO! Deadpool: Who's strong? I pick Inkling Girl because she has a gun. Inkling Girl: Alright. Mario: I pick Detective Pikachu. Detective Pikachu: Alright. Woody: I pick Sonic! Sonic: Let's go! Deadpool: Hmmmm. Tough choice. Isabelle: Whatever you do, do not pick Purple Yoshi! Deadpool: I pick Purple Yoshi. Purple Yoshi: I guess we're on the same team, Isabella. Isabelle: Oh come on! Mario: I pick Harry Potter! Harry Potter: Yes! I've been picked! Woody: I'm so confused! I don't even know who to pick! Sonic: Well, you better not pick Amy! Woody: I pick the pink Sonic! Amy: Yay, Sonic! Sonic: Woah! Inkling Girl: Can you please pick Inkling Boy? Deadpool: I pick Ash Ketchum! Inkling Girl: What? Ash: Alright! Inkling Girl: I think it's been a bad idea we're on Deadpool's team. Isabelle: Agreed. Mario: There may have been some problems with White Yoshi, but let's see what he can do. I pick White Yoshi! White Yoshi: Alright I get picked for the team. This is really good news. Woody: I pick that fox guy! Fox: Fox is ready for the mission! Inkling Girl: Please pick Inkling Boy! Deadpool: I pick the robot! Wall-E: Wall-E? You picked Wall-E? Eva! Mario: Wait a sec, is Spongebob a contestant this season? Lakitu: Spongebob, move! You're confusing everyone! Mario: Let's see what Steve can do. I pick Steve! Steve: Oh yes i've been picked! I have been picked! Let's-a go onto that team! Woody: I pick the blue squid guy! Inkling Girl: Oh come on! Inkling Boy: Oh this sucks! Deadpool: F***! I guess we get Mickey! Mickey: Oh yes! I'm on Deadpool's team! And Deadpool, you've got to do what I say! Cause I own your franchise! Cause Deadpool and Marvel is owned by Disney! Deadpool: Oh come on! Lakitu: Now for the team names, this time, I won't be picking the names! Your team will! Sonic: Team Platinum! Isabelle: Team Horizon! Steve: I'm having a little nap! Oh yes! Harry Potter: Team names, that's hard. Link: I have no idea either! Mario: How about Team Link Really Really Really Sucks! Link: What? Lakitu: Alright we got Team Platinum, Team Horizon, and Team Link Really Really Really Sucks! Link: NOOOOOOOOOO! Lakitu: Alright. I'll show you the rooms. Lakitu: Now since there's three teams, the winning team will get their own bedroom with proper beds. Lakitu: The team that comes second will get to sleep on the couch. Lakitu: And the losing team will have to sleep on the floor. Lakitu: And also the confession cam is back to show your thoughts, and choose who to vote off! Lakitu: Alright guys, now I want you to all use the confession cam to discuss your thoughts about the new season. Mario: I'm back for another season. Cause I have a really good feeling that i'm going to win this season. Because I'm in my cat suit, meow! Roy: I won't lose! (x5) Yeah! I'm going to do really well! I know I will. Yeah! *Inkling Girl sobs* Inkling Girl: Inkling Boy... *Inkling Boy sobs* Inkling Boy: Inkling Girl... Amy: Yay! I'm with Sonic! Yay! Sonic: Aw come on, that's not cool! Why do I have to be on the same team as Amy! Really uncool! Link: Now I need to help Detective Pikachu. Cause apparently, he knows where my dad is. I thought he was dead. Detective Pikachu: Now the things that I don't get is that only Link understands me! But not all the characters can! All they think that I say is "pika pika". You watch next episode! Mickey: Oh yes it's Mickey here! And when I win, I'm going to buy Total Drama Plush! Because there will be no other choice! Steve: Hello everybody! I am Steve! I am from the game Minecraft! One of the most popular games of all time! Screw Fortnite! Screw Super Mario! Screw Pokémon! And screw every single game in the world! Cause we know Minecraft is the best game of everrrrrrrrrrrr- Fox: I'm pumped! Harry Potter: Why is this the bathroom? Isabelle: Why do I have to be on the same team as Purple Yoshi? White Yoshi: Here we have a camera! This is used to record people such as my greatest show, White Yoshi in the Wild! Luigi Pikachu: Pika pi, Luigi! Coochie coochie! Purple Yoshi: I can't wait to beat Isabella! Because she's so annoying! Woody: My pants are full of pee! Ash: Let's see what I can do without Pikachu! WALL-E: Eva? EVA? EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Deadpool: Yo, check it! A man lost las season, but this time, I'm going to win! You watch! Spongebob: It's me Spongebob! Can't have Total Drama Plush without me Spongebob! Now, make sure you buy my two video games, you can see one right here, and one here, make sure you buy them cause they are fanastic games! And, coming out this season,the third, and final game, will be annouced, during the season. So, make sure you buy that one when it releases! Lakitu:Well, I guess that's it, for the introduction episode, of Season 3. So, we'll see you next time, for another episode, of, Total! Drama! Plush! To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:Total Drama Plush Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts